A new start
by obancrazy
Summary: sequel to A new beginning and I think it's a bit better. Eva is back on earth and doesn't remember anything from when she left earth. What happens when something unexpected from the past comes up? aikka eva
1. what happened?

"Look, she's waking up!" Eva heard a voice say. She opened her eyes and looked up at the face of her worried friends.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You tell us! First you jump with a rocket-seat over the wall and you disappear from the face of the earth for months and suddenly we find you again lying here." Jessica said and Eva looked around She was lying beside the soccer field and by the look of it half the school was standing around her. "What happened to you Eve?" (evenickname)

"I-I-I'm not sure. I do remember getting out of here and meeting my dad again." She grumphed at that last comment.

"How did that went?" Saskia asked concerned for Eva's tone alone told her it didn't went very well.

"He didn't even recognise me." She stated angrily and her fist clanshed at her side.

"I'm sorry for you. But what did you do than? I mean you were gone for nearly a month!" Jimmy asked now.

"Well I know I told my father a false name; Molly, and I remember getting a yob at his firma as a machanic. I also remember something really weird; a golden light. And a weird mission for the president and something about a great race of Oban or something. But than it's just blank. (A.N. in other words: she remembers everything up til the point she left earth)

Her friends just all gave her strange looks. "You're sure you're okay?" Steven asked with raised eyebrowes.

"I don't know, missing a month out of your memory isn't exatly healthy is it?" Eva said. "Anyway, I'm not gonna stay here very long. Before you know it I'm out of here again!" she added with a grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, the prinsepal was very determend on getting you back so I don't think she's gonna let you get out of here that easily again. Besides I don't see your rocket-seat here. How are you planning on getting out?" Lucy asked.

"Well, jumping over the outer wall with the rocket-seat was plan A and, as you know, I always have a plan B. Which, in this case, is called: give a call to my grandpa to pick me up."

"Sorry, but why is that plan B?" Steven asked. "You know, to me it looks a lot easier than jumpin with a rocket-seat over the wall. And a lot safer too" he added.

"Perhaps but it sure is a lot less fun to do!"

"EVA WEI! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG-LADY!" the unmistakable voice of the princepal screamed.

"And I'm back in hell." Eva sighed.

(A.N. Well this was the first chapter and as you all can see it was short. And again I'll try to write longer chapters but at the moment I don't have that much inspiration but I do have a lot off school ill mother in hospital so sorry for the shortness, next chapter will be up soon!)


	2. grandpa

A few houres of detention and a lot off concerned friends later Eva sat on the grass underneeth her favorite tree just watching some off the little children playing. It always was so calming to watch them play, she really just loved children. She got up and sighed. To get out of here again she would have to call her grand-father. She wasn't really looking forward to that because her grand-father was pretty strict and he would definnatly not appreciate her missing for a month and besides, she couldn't give him an explanation from where she had been. It was not like her grand-father was going to give her trouble about not calling her father first or somethig for he'd never really liked his son-inlaw that much. He always thought that Mya had deserved better, and at the moment Eva totally agreed with him.

She'd reached the phone and diled her grand-fathers number. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled and she heard a voice on the other side.

"Hello? Mister Aeteas home." A female voice said.

"Well hello, Eva Wei here. Is my grandpa there?"

"So you're Eva! Your grandfather told me very much about you. You should worry him that much by running a way, he isn't that young anymore."

"I don't mean to be rude or something but who are you? I mean I don't think I've ever met you."

"O excuse me, I'm missis Fetcher, I'm your grandfathers neighbour. I'm helping him a bit around the house. But I'll give you your grandfather now." Eva heard some noice on the background and after a minute or so her grandfather came up.

"Eva is that you? I've been very worried about you young lady! Where have you been? And why did you run away?"

"Sorry to worry you grandpa but I just couldn't stay here any longer I was just going crazy! I need some space to breath and I didn't really got that here. And about where I've been: I don't really know that one. I remember meeting dad again, big dissapointment, and well, after that it's just blank. Can you pick me up? I just don't want to stay here anymore. Please?" that last one she said really pleading.

"Well, I don't know. It's not really up to me to decide where you live, that's up to your father. Although I do think he kinda lost that right." There was a moment of scilents and Eva hold here breath_. Please pick me up, please please please. _"Very well, get your suitcase ready I'll pick you up early tomorrow."

"Yes! Thank you grandpa! Thank you! Well I gues I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Goodbye sweety."

"By grandpa!" _Yes! I'm so outta here!_

The next day after she said goodbye to her friends a cab with her grand-father and a very grumpy driver inside picked her up. After a three hour drive they had reached her grand-fathers house. The house was built in a little village, the kind off village where everybody knew everybody. The house had been in her familly for generations. This was the home where her mother grew up in. Most people who lived in this town were famillies with small children. Her grand-father was one of the oldest inhabiters of the town.

After quiqly getting her things out off the trunk and paying the driver they went inside the house. She could sleep in her mother's old room. Tomorrow she was going to see the town and meet some people. Just by entering the house she felt right at home, like she always felt when she came here. Okay, the last time maybe was more then ten years ago, but the feeling hadn't changed. Her granpa was her only living relative beside her father, her mother was an only child and her grandmother had died before she'd been born. From her father's side of the familly she didn't know much, but she also didn't really care.

After a small meal Eva made, they both went to bed. And for the first time since her mother died she really felt like she was at home again.

(A.N. yeah short crap again but you'll heve to do with this for a whil cause it may take a pretty long while before I upload again. YOU ARE HERE BY WARNED!!!)


	3. comming home

"There is an old saying; chearish what you leave behind, but don't let it be a burden on the road ahead." Canaan, who was trying to cheer Aikka up, said. They were on their way to the palace, since Satis had teleported them to a nearby forrest.

"Don't you get it Canaan?" Aikka raged. "I should have protected her! I should have saved her! I should have died instead of her!"

"It was NOT your fault. You couldn't have changed what happened." Canaan was going to say more but one glare from Aikka made him hold his tong. The rest of the way they walked in silence. On the way they also saw some humans, appearently they were the ones that had helped to free Nourasia from the Crogs.

Back at the palace they were welcomed by many servents and Aikka's friends. But Aikka wasn't really in the mood for any of them, he just wanted to go to his room and sit there. Unfortunatly this was not a possibility since his father had requested him at the throne room.

"Great." Aikka mumbled. There was no doubt in his mind that his father would question him about why he hadn't brought Eva back with him. He slowely opened the doors which led to the throne room.

"Hello father." He said with a bow.

"Goodevening my son. I'm happy that you have returned. But why this soon? I thought that the race was going to last at least a couple of more weeks?" His father replied.

"There were some..." Aikka looked for the right word. "Complications."

"Really? Does this have anything to do with that earth-girl?" Seeing that the girl was not with his son led the King to two possibilities: 1. She had refused to come with Aikka or 2. she had left this world.

"Yes." At the moment Aikka just couldn't bring himself to say something else.

"Has she refused you?" The King asked cautiously.

"No." _Appearently all he can say is yes and no. _His father thought. _That leaves only one conclusion, but I'll ask Canaan about it. Appearently it is to hard on Aikka._

"Very well, you are excused." And with that Aikka hurried out of the room as fast as he could without seeming rude. Using some secret passages he came to his room without meeting anyone. Which was good because he just needed some time for himself. He needed to think.

He sat by his window and just looked at the stars. They reminded him of Eva. How he wished that she was with him now. How he wished that Canaletto had never existed. But then he looked at the moons and thought about what Eva would have said if she was here now. He knew she definatly didn't want him to be like this. He stood up and looked to the sky.

"I'll make an oath." He said to the stars. "Eva, I will become what you would want me to become. A true King.

And I will work every minute of my life on that goal in your memory."

(A.N. Yes another short cahapter but hey people, you'll just have to live with it cause my mind is so not into writing right now. Main reason: My mother is in the hospital getting a hart opperation and there are many great risks so hearby: anyone who has a problem with me not uploading that much: go to hell!)


	4. town life

"Goodmorning Eva! Going to do some ... for your grandpa? How is he anyway?" Missis Merphey asked. She was working in the garden and she just saw mister Aeteas's granddaughter walk by with a basked on her arm. Everyone, including missis Mephey, liked the young girl that had come to live with her grandfather two months ago. It didn't take long for the intire village to find out about her father and how he just abandoned her after her mother's death. If that wasn't enough to sympathise with the young-lady she also was very kind to everyone and she helped her grandfather, whose health hadn't been that great, a lot. She even took a job as a machanic at a well known firma just outside the vilage, the name had just slipped Missis Merphey's mind.

There was just one strange thing about the girl, she missed an intire month out of her memory. The main theory about why she missed a month out of her memory was that something very shocking had happened than. For mister Mohazab, the local psyciatrist, had told that due to very shocking experiences some people just drive that memory out which often results in some sort of amnesia.

"Well goodmorning missis Merphey! Yeah, I'm of to the market, grandpa can't do it himself anymore, he can't make it up the hill. Trouble breathing." She added. Eva really liked it in this vilage, everyone was nice and it was just peaceful for a change. Okay, there was hardly anything to do for teenagers here, but she didn't really care about that. She was busy enough. Because she had decided that they would have to get some more money beside her granfathers pension, she took a yob. Ofcourse, her grandpa didn't like that so much. He said that when you are yong you had to go to school and when you are older _then _you could work.

As a compromise Eva was now taking one of those internet studies (A.N. don't know what that is really called)

"O I'm sorry, please say hello to your garnpa for me!"

"Sure I will!" And she continued to walk up to the market. She knew her granpa wasn't doing so good at all. She'd even called the doctor, he could only say it was old age, and that there wasn't so much that Eva could do about it. From the look in the doctors eyes Eva could tell that her grandfather wasn't going to live very long anymore.

But beside her grandfather she had another problem; since she had come here she hadn't had her period. And because she missed a pretty big part from her memory the thought occured that she might be pregnant! That would not be good. But for the moment she didn't really worry about that, her grandpa was more important at the moment and she got the feeling he wasn't going to live much longer.

Two weeks later Eva's feeling came true; her grandpa died in his sleep. The intire town came to the funeral to say goodbye to mister Aetea and to support Eva. It was like everyone wanted to help her and Eva felt for once she was actually wanted. And, due to all the help she got, Eva was over the loss of her grandfather pretty fast. She kept living in her grandfather's house and life continued peacefully as if nothing had happened. That is, for two more months. For then, Eva decided she had to have a talk with missis Fetcher.

They sat down at the kitchen table for Eva thought it was about time she asked help.

"Um missis Fetcher? Can you help me?" she began with a very soft voice.

"What's wrong than?" Missis Fetcher asked. For the past two months since Eva's granfather died she had been watching the young girl very closely to make sure she was okay.

"Well, you know I miss like month out of my memroy right?" missis Fetcher nodded. "Well you see I think that during that month I kinda got pregnant." Missis Fetcher looked kinda shocked, this was deffinatly not what she had expected.

Looking at her neigbour's face tears began to erupt in Eva's eyes. "I. I. I just don't know what to do." She stammered, now with tears running down her cheeks.

"Well, you don't have to worry."Eva looked up. "Bacause in this town everyone helps eachother so I can tell you this; don't worry because I know everything will turn out okay."

(A.N. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, because my mom is still in the hospital my sister and I have to do, well, everything around the house (my dad so can not do houshold things) and I've kinda been busy with but this week I have a small holiday and I'll try to write some more chapters than.)


	5. A race?

Eva had expected that everyone would think she was some slut getting pregnant at the age of 15. But on the contruary; everyone didn't seem to mind that she was so young, they all just helped her out. During the pregnancy and after her little daughter was born. Eventhough she was very young she was overjoyed with the little girl, although it was quite a shock that it was definatly part Nourasian.

It wasn't hard to see she was Nourasian thanks to her ears and skin color. She definatly had inheirated something from her mother; her hair. It was just as black as Eva's. But her eyes were soft blue, it was just so adorable. They reminded Eva of something, she just couldn't remember what.

_Maybe they're the same as her father's_ she thought as she watched the little four year old walking around at the garage. She really had the nicest boss in the intire galaxy. Because, now that she had a daughter, she really needed money she had to work even more at the garage. Luckily, her boss often let her go home early and he even let her take her daughter with her so she could keep an eye on her.

The garage was doing well, they had surpasted Wei industries with their racers. They were concidered as the best on earth. Without really noticing it Eva had become one of the best machanics too. There wasn't a machine that she couldn't fix. That she had talent for racing too, everyone knew, but due to her little girl Eva didn't race anymore. She didn't want her to go threw the same youth where she had to go threw.

"Hey look!" Bill, one af the other machanics, suddenly said while pointing at a huge limosine that pulled up to the front of the garage.

Wow, dejavu Eva thought 

"Come here sweety."Eva said while picking her daughter up from the ground. The little girl had been trying to climd into one of the engines of the star-racers.

"Who is in that car mommy?" she said with a sobbing face

"Well, by the look off it, it's our president." She awsered.

"Wauw, old man Hovius is pretty important hé?" she said with the cutest voices.

"Well, appearently he is." Eva smiled at her daughter, she was so happy, so full of joy. But most of all, she was very curious about, well, everything. Sometimes that led to some pretty unsafe sittuasions like her klimbing inside an engine for example. To Eva, her little daughter was the most important thing in the world. She would never let anything happen to her.

"Hey Eva," Eva shot up from her thoughts as Max spoke to her, "everything alright?" _O great he's going to try to get me remember something, what a waste of time _she thought. For since she had come to this village people always tried to make her remember that one month, nothing had worked and it was kinda getting on Eva's nerves.

'Yeah sure." _Lets change the subject quiqe_ "What do you think they are talking about?" She nodded to the big limmo.

"Do no. Geusse we're gonna find out." He said as Mister Hovius, their boss, came out of the car.

"Max, Bill, Steven, George, Eva." He called. "Prepare yourself for a long yourney. We're going to an intergalactic tournament. Details will follow later. Get well rested, pack supplise for at least a month. We're leaving first thing tomorrow. I acspect you here at 5 a.m."

All the boys faces dropped. "Five a.m? I go to sleep at 5 am." Steven said. Although he was a great pilot he was a bit lazy, but he was a good guy who helped his friends where he could. That is, aslong as it's not too excausting.

"Um sir," Eva started, "I don't really want to go away for more than a month because-" But Hovius cut her off.

"Don't worry, you can bring her along." He said as he rufled the hair of little girl in Eva's arms. "Besides, this is one of the biggest tournaments ever, I need the best machanic there is." He added with a smile.

"Thank you sir. I'll go home to pack than. See you tomorrow!"

"Till tomorrow."

( A.N. Yeah it was short, as always, but I'm just not very inspired at the moment. Although, I am happy cause my mom is going to come out of the hospital tomorrow. Anyway I've got a little contest here:

I NEED A NAME FOR EVA'S DAUGHTER, BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS. So the contest is: think of a good name and just send it to me (or put it in a review). O yeah, names with a meaning (like in one story name is tacita means silent) have more chance of beeing picked. SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT WITH THIS!)


	6. friends

A.N. I want to thank everyone who pariticipated in my little name contest, and the winner is: Maera. Reasons: it means happy, which she is and it looks like Maya, a name that many people suggested. To the names that weren't picked, you can count on it that I will use some off those names for other figures, like Aikka's friends, other racers and stuff.

(O yeah, as you most likely have noticed my english spelling is not very good. This is because 1. my computer doesn't have a spell checking program and 2. I'm from the Netherlands and I've only been taking english for 3 years now so I actually think I'm doing pretty well) but anyway on to the chapter.

* * *

"Have you all noticed that Aikka kinda changed since he went to Oban?" Shanon, one off Aikka's friends, said.

"Yeah, is it just me or has he become more serious? Before he left he never really seemed to care about ruling Nourasia, I always got the feeling that he didn't want to become king. But lately, I get the feeling that he wants to try to become the best king ever." Zakuro responded.

It had been 3 Nourasian years since Oban and Aikka's friends were sitting on the grass just outside the palace. At first they had thought Aikka was just trying to please his parents by making more of an effort in his studies. And if that had been his plan than it worked, his parents were most pleased with him. The people too, for they believed that Aikka would one day be a great king, strong and rightcheous. His friends however, weren't so sure. He just wasn't the same.

"Yeah, and everytime he smiles I get the feeling that it's just not a real smile, you know? It's just... I don't really know how to say it." Rayne, the only girl in the group, said.

"Well, whatever happened there must have been the cause. But what could have possibly changed him that much? I mean, it's not easy to scare Aikka and he's not afraid for a fight or something. It's just... weird." It was the only way how Selen could describe it.

After that everyone was silent for a while, trying to think of what might have changed him. As the silents went on Kayko began to feel more and more uneasy, for he knew the reason. I three years he hadn't told a nother liveing soul what he knew, for he knew how much it hurted Aikka.

"I know, what changed him." He finaly said.

"What, you do? How - " Shanon started.

"I accidentally overheard a conversation between the king and queen a few years ago. It was right after Aikka got back.

_(flasback)_

"_So where is she?" the queen asked. "Where is our future daughter in law? The way Aikka wrote about her you would think she was made out of pure gold. So, where is this beautilful girl?" Kayko, who was just sitting on the roof purked up as he hearded the voices from the room below him. He had been watching the clouds, something he just liked to do, but by what the queen had just said he was quite astound. Aikka? Getting maried? And he actualy liked the girl? That just didn't seem right. Aikka always hated to marry, he ALWAYS refused._

"_You'd better sit down." He heard the king say, but it was in a said tone, a tone Kayko had never heard from the king._

"_What's wrong dear? What happened?"_

"_The girl, Eva, didn't survive Oban. I've just spoken to Canaan. Appearently, the race was a set up to cose the new Avatar. An evil creature had captured the girl to kill her, because she was a Caelumus."_

"_A Caelumus? No wonder Aikka fell in love with her. It's said that they are the purest beeings in the intire galaxy." The queen said._

"_Yes that is true, she'd probably had been a fine queen some day but that's just not going to happen anymore. For Aikka, Canaan and the Avatar went out to rescue her, but in the end, she saved them by destroying that creature. She gave her life so they could live." The king said even sadder than before._

"_Ah, that poor girl, how brave. That must have taken a lot off courige."_

"_That is not the worst my dear. Canaan told me that, just before Eva sacrificed herself, Aikka had proposed to her. Appearently she didn't even got the chance to awnser him due to Canaan nocking Aikka unconcious. He feels very guilty about that._

"_Do you know how Aikka is taking this?"_

"_Unfortunatly no, but we'll learn in time."_

"So that's why he's become so serious." Rayne said sadly. Nobody looked that happy after this story. They never knew Aikka could have been married by now, but that his would be bride died. "I wonder what it would be like if she was still alive."

* * *

Just inside the palace prince Aikka wondered the same thing, for his father had just told him some pretty interesting information. Only a few houres ago the Avatar had appeared once agian infront of the council. Appearently, Satis had found a good replacement, since this was a new Avatar.He had told the coucil that in order to make up for his predecessor for lying to everyone about the ultimate price. Therefor he had now really organized a race for an ultimate price.

And, still being the best racer on the planet, Aikka had been chosen once again to race. Although he still liked to race, he really did not want to go to Oban. He remembered Satis words a little too well; no mortal should ever temper with the kingdom of the dead. As long as he couldn't bring Eva back, the race wasn't really that important to him. The only reason he would go was that enemies of Nourasia might want to use the price against them.

So, Aikka head of to the stables to go prepair G'dar for the yeourney while servents were upstairs packing his belongings for the trip. The reason why he went to the stables himself and not sent some of the servents to prepair G'dar was that since Eva died, G'dar would only have Aikka near him. He'd attack anybody else.

"Well my old friend," Aikka said while stroking his beatles head, "We're of to Alwas, again."

3 Nourasian years 5 earth years


	7. welcome to Alwas

"Here goes nothing." Eva said to Maera. They had all just woke up inside the Avatar's ship and it was now opening on Alwas. And because this was the first time she was on antoher planet (that's atleast what she thought) Eva was just as excited as Maera and both couldn't wait to get out of the ship.

"You two look just too much like eachother." Max said as he watch the two.

"Well it's not everyday you get to go to the greatest race ever, which actually has a price that can give you any wish, any dream you want. I mean I don't know this Avatar, but to me he already looks like a pretty cool guy." Eva responded.

"Yes, mommy is right."Maera added sticking her nose in the air.

_Like you ever disagree with something Eva sais. _Max thought. Although he would never admit it, he kinda liked Eva, and than not in a friend way but more in a; I love you, way. But he knew Eva didn't really paid any attention to boys, she was far to busy with work, Maera, studying and all other kinds of stuff. _Why does the cutest girl in the galaxy have to be so busy._

"Okay, lets go people." Mister Hovius said as the ship opened and with the truck they drove on to Alwas.

"Wow." Eva and Maera said when they saw all kinds of alliens.

"Brrr, they give me the creaps." George said and he looked a bit pail. "I wasn't made for intergalactic tournaments. Give me home sweet Earth with humans, I never was that fond of alliens."

At this last statement Ava and Maera looked kinda offended.

"Ofcourse you're an exception Maera." He said and rufled the young girls hair.

"Hey boss, where are we going to go now? I mean, where are we supposed to stay?" Steven, who was behind the weal said.

"I really don't know, we'll just have to wait for some sort off welcoming commity."Mister Hovius said.

"What is that?" Maera said and she walked to the window for she heard tapping outside. But, small as she was, she couldn't look threw the window so Eva had to pick her up so she could watch.

"There's the welcoming commity, sir." Eva said. And indead, there was a small, squid like figure standing beside the truck.

"Hello earthlings, my name is Satis, faithfull trainer of the Avatar." He said and in just a blink of an eyehe was standing beside Eva inside the truck.

"Well hello Satis," Eva said with a small bow. She had learned at her internet lessons, that it was common now to greate allien people with a bow. It was much easier as many races didn't quit understand the shaking hands "thing". Very nice to meet you, my name is Eva and this is my daughter Maera." She pointed at the little girl beside her. "O yeah, and this is the rest of our team; our boss, mister Hovius. Our machanics; Max Bill and George, I'm a machanic too. And last but not least; our pilot, Steven."

"Very well, just follow me and I will lead you to your pit." Satis, who first had looked a bit strange at Eva and Maera, said_. I really need to speak to the creators, for this can only be their work.

* * *

_

"Wow," Maera said at the look of one giant elephant like creature. "Are we going to ride on them?" she asked with the hugest smile on her face.

"Well yes, young lady. How do you intend to bring your luggage to your pit otherwise?" Satis responded and he quiqly got everyone up on the "elephant". Satis decided to find out what had happened to Eva and the best way to do that was to just start a conversation with her. _Well, here it goes_

"So, is her father" her nodded his head to Maera. "still on eart?"

"Well, this might sound strange, but I don't know who exactly her father is. You see, I kinda miss one chapter out off my memory. Unfortunatly I'm pretty sure it's the chapter in which I met her father, because I don't really know any Nourasians."

"Ah, well that's not very handy, is it? But I'm sure your memory will come back in time. O look, we're almost there." Satis said as they approached the Earth pit.

"The opening ceremony start in a couple of minuts, but since you don't have to race today, you can all relax, as you say it." And with that he rode of."

"We'll relax later people, let's get the stars ready." (A.N. shooting star 1,2 and 3 are their star-racers) Mister Hovius said and everyone immedeatly went to work.

"Maera, I want you to stay near the pit okay? Do **NOT **go beyond there." Eva said and she pointed to the two pits next to theirs.

"Okay mommy." Maera responded. Although she really wanted to explore this intire planet, she was going to do what her mother said. _Besides it is going to be tons of fun to explore it with mommy later. _So she just started to walk around a bit, but didn't go to far.

Maera had alway loved butterflies, they were so full of beautiful colors and were just so pretty. And ofcours, as she walked around a bit, she saw one with colors she had never seen.

_Wow, that one is really pretty. I bet mommy wants to see it to. I'll go catch it for her!_

And so, by following the butterfly, she went far beyond the area she was allowed to and got lost. And to make things worse she had lost the butterfly too.

And so she did the one thing all little children do when they are lost and want their mommy; she started to cry.

* * *

Not very far away from the crying little girl two Nourasians were just on their way to the opening ceremony when they heard the crying. A minute later they stood before the little girl. Although you saw more and more Human/Nourasian children the two Nourasians hadn't expect to find one here, on Alwas.

"Hello there yong lady, my name is Aikka. What's your name." Prince Aikka said while lowering himself to the level of the little girl.

"I-I-I'm Maera." She said between her tears.

"Why are you crying like this? And where are your parents?" Canaan said.

"I-I-I'm lost, I can't find my way back. Mommy said I couldn't go to far but I did and now I'm lost." She said and she even started to cry harder. The two Nourasians didn't really know what to do with the little girl, they were warriours, and both weren't very good with kids.

* * *

Luckily for them, help was on the way. You see, it hadn't gone unnoticed to Eva that Maera was gone, and she had quiqly got everyone to look for her.

"Maera!" Bill, who had just spotted the little girl, yelled.

"Bill!" Maera had suddenly stopped crying.

"Maera, what were you thinking? You mother told you to stay by the pit! Everyone is worried sick about you! Why did you wonder of so far? You could have been hurt!"

"I-I-I was following this really pretty butterfly and then I couldn't find my way back." She said as tears started to well up again. She had gotten a little scared by Bill's lecture.

"O well, never mind. Let's just go back to the pit. Your mother will be relieved you're fine."

"O-Okay." Maera responded. And while walking away she suddenly realized she had forgotten something; the two Nourasians! She quiqly ran back to them and made a little bow in front of them.

"Thank you, for helping me." After that she quiqly ran after Bill.

"What were you doing hey?" Bill asked.

"Mommy said I should always say goodbye after I've met people, else you are being rude and I don't want to be rude, so I do as mommy sais."

"Uh okay," Bill awnsered. "Let's just go back before the opening ceremony begins okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Strange little girl, don't you think?" Canaan said to his pupil.

"I don't know, I think I really like her, she reminds me off... Eva." Aikka added softly after a long pause. Just to think of it, if Eva was still alive they might have had a daughter like that little girl some day. But unfortuanatly that could never happen.

"Let's hurry up and go to the opening ceromony, it will start in just a few minutes." Canaan said quiqly because everytime Eva came up, Aikka became really depressed. Eventhough it had been 3 (Nourasian) years since she died, the prince still hadn't got over her, he could feel it. Eventhough at first he didn't really like the earth-girl, she had maid Aikka happy and the old master had really wished them a happy long life together. But, that was just not going to happen.

"You're right Canaan, we should go."

* * *

(A.N. Woohoo! The longest chapter I have written so far! Finaly I'm gonna go on to the good chapters! Jippie!) 


	8. the avatar

"Seems like we're right on time, it looks like the opening ceromony is about to begin." Canaan said to his pupil. He was desperatly trying to destract the prince from thinking of Eva, and it did not really work. The prince still didn't look very happy, although Canaan had expected that since they were now at the very same place where the two had first met.

"Yes, let's sit down." Aikka responded. He kept thinking about the little girl and Eva, he remembered so well how they had first met. She had been the first person ever to just say to him what she was thinking, she had even been quit rude. He just couldn't help himself to like her from the very start.

* * *

While the two Nourasians got to their seats on the other side of the stadium, the earth team got to their seats.

* * *

"And stay close to me Maera, I don't want you to wonder of on your own again. Something really bad could have happened if Bill hadn't found you." Eva, who was still lecturing Maera, said.

_Why did Bill had to find her? I was supposed to find Maera, then Eva think I was a hero. _Max thought. He definnatly wasn't happy when Eva had hugged Bill in appreciation (even though it was just a friendly hug). In fact, he just found out that he actually loved Eva a lot more than he originally thought.

"Would you please be quiete? The ceromony is about to begin." Mr. Hovius said a bit irritated, because they had to look for Maera they didn't have enogh time to unpack the stars. _Perhaps bringing a mother and child along wasn't such a good idea afterall. I don't like that Max gets __**destracted**__ by her anyway._

"Sorry sir." Eva awnsered with a guilty look on her face. That she didn't feel guilty at all, was besides the point.

* * *

"We declare the races of Alwas officialy opened." Three squid like figures said. And with that the sky suddenly went dark an The Avater appeared in a great flashing light.

"Wow!" Maera said with sparkling eye full of enticipation.

"Proud pilots, one year has past since the last race. This time was given to you to prepare for the great race of Oban once again."

"Again? It has been held before?" Steven mumbled. Everyone was just as suprised as Steven, except Eva. For she had the strange feeling she had seen this before.

"Your wait is now over. On Alwas you shall face one another. One on one. Until only three remain. There is only one rule: You may achieve victory by any means, as long as you do not attempt to take the life of your apponent."

At this statement Steven, the pilot, paled. He was definatly not someone you would call a hero and the fact that this was the only rule was not really incouraging.

"Race like the wind champions, towards the great finals on Oban and towards the ultimate price." And with his speach ended the Avatar disappeared again into the sky.

"Wow, the Avatar is really cool, isn't he mommy?"

"Well he sure knows how to give a great speech, I'll give him that."

* * *

On the other side of the stadium Aikka looked at the competition. There were some familar faces.

Then suddenly, as he looked around his breathing stocked. There he saw the little crying girl from before sitting on a womans lap.

And were his eyes decieving him or was, that women, Eva?

* * *

A.N. hehe, cliffy. I'll upload as soon as I can but my parents kinda freaked out after my last report so I'll have to get my grades up so more studdying and les writing :( Well, I'll upload as soon as I can. Sorry this was so short. 


	9. Can it be?

"My prince? My prince? Are you alright?" Canaan was saying to his student but it was as if he was talking to air; prince Aikka just kept staring at the same point.

_Is it really her? No, that can't be, it must be an illusion, a day-dream, maybe all earth-women look the same. I mean, it can't be her? Can it? Perhaps she is alive! No, I saw her body, I held her in my arms. It can't be her, it can't be_. Aikka thought. And he was so consumed by his thoughts he didn't even notice that Satis suddenly came up besides them.

"I see you noticed." Satis said at the look of Aikka's staring face.

"Noticed what? What is going on here?" Canaan, who still hadn't seen the arth team, said.

"Well, just look over there and you'll know." Satis said and pointed to the earth team. Canaan looked in the derection he pointed at and got the shock of his life.

"Is that?" But before Canaan could finnish his sentence Satis nodded.

"By the way, is he okay?" Satis derected to Aikka who was still staring at Eva.

"I don't really know, he just zoned out like that the moment he saw Eva."

"O well, this should bring him back to reallity." And Satis hit Aikka on the head with his staff.

"Hey!" Aikka exclamed due to pain to his head. "What was that for?" Suddenly he noticed Satis.

"Well, you were so zoning out and I needed to bring you back to reality. I thought it would be quite a shock for you when you saw your precious Eva again."

"So it really is her? But how? I mean she..." Aikka just couldn't say died, it was just to painful.

"Well, it is true that she died, but the creators thought she deserved a second chance at life."

"Alright, wait a moment now," Canaan said. "I thought you said that no mortal should ever temper with the kingdom of the dead?"

"Yes, you are correct, I did say that. But the creators sre no mortals, the were always here and they will always be here. But this is the first time they ever brought someone back from the kingdom of the dead. It probably has something to do with the fact that she is a Caelumus."

"What is it with these Caelumuses all the time?" Canaan said. "The only thing I know is that hey are some kind off pure beeings and that is about it. But why are they so important?"

"Well, you see, the Avatar doesn't do all the work by himself. There is a council formed by the Caelumuses. Every planet has one represententive, one Caelumus. But this council only comes together in times of great crisises. There is a lot more to them but that will take far to long to explain." Saits responded to the fighting master and with that cut that subject of.

"But if Eva is still alive, why hasn't she contacted me yet?" Aikka said with the saddest face ever, he didn't care about talk about Caelemussus or whatever, just about Eva.

One thought had entered his head and he didn't like that one _Perhaps she doesn't feel the same way about me and that's why she just thought ignoring me was the best way of rejecting me. _

"O that's because she doesn't remember anything from the last race of Oban. Apparently remembering your own death is so horrible that you just simply die from that memory. So the creators erased that memory."

"So she doesn't remember anything? Not even about _us_?" Aikka said that last word much softer.

"At the moment no, but from my conversation with the creators I understood that the longer she is here on Alwas, the more memories will come back. Ofcourse, that will take some time. But if I were you, I wouldn't just go to her; since you ment very much to her that month the shock might kill her, or something like that. The creators weren't very clear about what would happen than. Or she will remember everything, or she dies again."

"So I can't even talk to her?" Aikka said. That was realy, realy horrible. The worst punishment ever; she was so close, and yet so far away.

"For the moment no, just wait a little while longer." Satis responded. "O but what am I doing for so long? I have to make sure the next race starts on time. So goodbye!"

"Wow, wow ,wow. Now just wait one minute." Canaan suddenly said while grabbing the little squids shoulder. " Just awnser me this one question: That earth-girl, Eva, has a little Nourasian-Human girl with her. Is that by any chance-?" But Satis broke him of before he could finnish his sentence.

"It is your daughter." Satis said to Aikka. "Her name is Maera, if I'm not mistaken. No please excuse me, I have very important thing to do." And with that he disappeared leaving a dumpfolded Aikka and Canaan.

"I-I-I have a daughter?"


	10. Long time no see

"You know, I think I'm gonna say thanks to those Nourasians, thanks to them Maera came home safe after all." Eva said to the crew. Maera, who still needed a lot of sleep was taking a little nap upstares.

"Eva, we can't miss you here, we have a race in a few houres! We have a lot of things to do before then!" Mister Hovius stated. He had become less and less pleased with Eva beeing here. Yes, okay, it was him who kinda forced her to come along and yes, she was the best machanic ever but up till now she had only caused trouble.

"But sir, you said yourself that we are here as the representitives of earth. If people help me and I don't even thank them, what kind of image do you think they'll get of earth. I mean, if you look at it that way, I'm all doing this for the sake of earth." Eva replied. Okay, it didn't really make much sence but she'd bet on it that mr. Hovius couldn't come up with a counter reaction.

"Well... uh... I gues... If you pet it that way...uh"

"Thanks, I'll be back soon! Bye!" And with that Eva ran of to the Nourasian pit. It wasn't really that she wanted to thank them so much, after all, they didn't really saved her or anything, they just accidentaly walked by and stopped for a moment. The real reason she wanted to go to them was because she was really, really interested in Nourasia. The fact that her own child was half Nourasian was mostly the cause of that.

It didn't even take five minutes before Eva had reached the Nourasian pit and she was greated by an enormous beatle who was shreaking at her.

"Wow, easy now big fellow, no one's gonna hurt you." She said and approuched the beatle. It stopped shreaking and she cupped him on his head.

* * *

"My prince, I sinseraly insist that you tell your parents that you have a DAUGHTER!" Canaan, who had been talking to Aikka ever since he woke up, said.

"I just found out myself that I have one so just give me some time to prosses this." Aikka said. Yesterday, after the opening ceromony, he went straight to his room for he did not want to deal with his teacher now. The shock that Eva was still alive and that he had a daughter had been pretty big. He also really wanted to hit Satis because thanks to him he couldn't even talk to Eva.

"Still, I think-" Canaan started but stopped when they suddenly heard G'dar shrieking.

"O great, an ideot who comes to close to G'dar. I better go downstairs before he attacks him." Aikka said and stood up.

* * *

"If you don't want to get eaten you better step away!" Aikka said coming downstairs. He couldn't see who was with G'dar but whoever it was, he'd better get away or he'd get eaten.

"Really? He seems very nice." An all to familiar voice said.

_Could it really be... her? _He thought. And he started to walk a bit faster and in less than two seconds he was face to face with Eva.

"Are you his rider?" Eva asked.

Aikka just nodded thinking of Satis's words; There's a big chance that if you talk to her, she'll die.

"O, I'm sorry, I just came here into your pit not even introducing myself; I'm Eva, I'm here with the earth team as a machanic. That means it's my job to make sure our star-racers are able to fly. So... um... Who are you?" She asked and looked right into his eyes. They had something familiar, like she had seen those eyes before, she just didn't know pecisely where she had seen them before.

"I-I-I'm prince Aikka." He just said.

"Well, nice to meet you Prince," Eva said very formal. It hurted Aikka that she was so formal. She had been one of the few people in his intire life who had just called him Aikka. Although he was happy she didn't die on the spot it was hard to restrain the need to pull her into a big hug and never let her go.

"Please, just say Aikka." He said.

"Well okay than Aikka." She replied. "O yes, I actually came here because I wanted to thank you. I heard that you stayed with my daughter for a while when she was lost. I'm glad she wasn't alone then. She is always so curious, always wondering of to places where she can't go or where it's dangerous."

At this last comment Aikka smiled. Apparently, his daughter was exactly like Eva.

"I'm glad I could be of your help Eva, although I didn't really do much." He awsered. At exactly the same time a gong rang.

"What was that gong for?" Eva asked

"It's to announce the next race, I believe this is Barclum versus autosius."

"O boy, that one is just before our race. I'd better get going!" She said.

"Well alright then. But...um you know," He started scratching the back of his head. "I've always been very interested in earth. And...um I was wondering if you can perhaps tell me something about it later?" _Maybe she doesn't remember the past, but I can make her fall in love with me again. _He thought

"Sure! Just come to my pit anytime you want and you can ask anything you like!" She replied.

"Very well, till we meat again." He said and made a small bow.

"See you!" Eva said while walking away. "O yeah, and good luck on your next race!"

"See you too, my princess." He said softly before he headed back to Canaan.

* * *

(A.N. since everybody kept askeing when they would finaly meet well the awnser is now. Hope you all liked it!) 


	11. looking for awsers

"Let's see, let's see." Satis mumbled. Ever since his conversation he had been looking threw ancient documents to find a way to get Eva remember everything. But so far he had no luck, which was not really supprising since the the room where all the spells, incantations and all that kind of stuff, were laying was about the size of a football feeld.

To make things even worse, his student, the avatar, came right floating in which made a whole pile of documents fly across the room.

"Are you going to teach me now or not? Being Avatar is not an easy job you know." The avatar stated. Before he became Avatar he had been a teenager on de planet pubertijd. So he still had the habbits of a teenager, and sometimes thay quite irritated the old squid.

"Yes I do know how it's like to be Avatar, I was Avatar before you remember?" Satis said. He was beginning to wonder what he was thinking the moment he made him the Avatar. "And no, I'm not going to teach you now, I have got to find a way to help some old friends."

"Hmph, can't that wait? I think my training is a bit more important."

"No, you are wrong, sa usual." Satis said while he continued to look in ancient books.

"Why are _those friends_ so important then?" The Avatar responded quite irritated. He just wanted to continue his training. It was cool learning new magic and getting all sorts off power.

"I already told you once remember?" Satis said and let out an irritated sigh as he saw that his pupil clearly hadn't been paying attention back then. "You remember that when I told you that during the last race one off the competitors was killed by a former Avatar? Well, that girl is revived now but she doesn't remember anything of the race."

"O yeah, I remember that!" The Avatar said as he suddenly remembered _that_ lesson. "Didn't you make her sleep with one of her competitors? You still need to teach me how to do that you know?"

"I'll teach you that when you are ready." Satis said. That he wasn't really planning to ever teach that was beside the point. "But now I need to find a way to bring her memory back. I kinda owe her that one since she defeated Canaletto."

"Wow wow wow, now wait just one second. That girl was a human right? And that boy you made her sleep with a Nourasian?" Satis nodded becoming more irritated by the second. "Then are those the two people I just saw walking down at the market?"

"What?" Satis's head purked up.

"Yeah, I just saw a human girl and a Nourasian boy walking by. Appearently they were just talking."

"What? Has prince Aikka lost his mind? She could have died the moment she spoke with him!"

"Well appearently she didn't so I gues he is doing what I probably would do in his possision."

"And that would be?"Satis asked raising his eyebrows.

"Making her fall in love with me, duh." The Avatar stated as if it was ovious what someone would do.

"Why wouldn't you just wait for time to give her back her memory? Or wait until I find a spell to bring it back?" Satis asked puzled, he didn't really understand those young people.

"Hello? Do you have eyes? That girl is gorgeous! If I wasn't the Avatar I would probably go after her too." Satis just shook his head at this last comment.

"You have a lot to learn, young Avatar."

"You know, I would learn a lot faster if you would teach me." He responded. It was fun to win an argument with Satis, although it wasn't really that hard.

"Very well, you want a lesson, here is one: The lesson of returning a favour." Satis awsered. "So go find a way to bring that young girls memory back."

"You are so... humf. Whatever, if I'll get her memory back, will you train me then?" The Avatar asked.

"If you find a way to bring her memory back, I'll teach you whatever you want." Satis said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Read faster!"

"See, now that's more like it." Satis said proudly.

* * *

A.N. Yeah yeah, short again. Well, whatever. O yeah, little preview; You all remember that boy from the earth team that has a crush on Eva? Well, believe me, he is going to make a lot off trouble between Aikka and Eva. Well that was it! Hope you enjoyed! 


	12. sleep time

"Eva? I need a word with you in my office. NOW." Mister Hovius said. It was about six p.m. and everyone except mister Hovius and Steven had been working on the Star 1 to get it ready in time for the next race. During the last race, which they barerily won, it had been greatly damaged.

That also brought them to the second problem; Steven had told everyone that he'd quit. As he said it; "Racing is cool, getting killed in one is not." Eventhough he wasn't even injured except for a few scratches he wasn't going to race anymore on Alwas.

A few minutes later Eva stood in the office.

"What's worng sir?" Eva asked, it felt as if she was in the princepals office again. _I've spend way to many time in that office getting lecturesfrom the pincepel._

"I would like to discuss your behaviour for a moment." Mr. Hovius started. "You see, I do not like that spending so much time with the competition. It is perfectly fine with me if have a boyfriend, but I do not like it when your work suffers under it."

"If you mean prince Aikka, well we're just friends you know. He tells me about his planet a lot and I about mine." Eva interupted, and although she said they were just friends, she couldn't help to blush when she said the prince's name. The truth was that she actually like him a lot. _Gues I have a thing for Nourasians_. She thought. And she also hadn't lied completely, it was true that she and Aikka had been talking about their planets a lot but sometimes when she look into his eyes she just felt as if he was longing for her. It was just a strange feeling, although she couldn't say that she didn't want the same thing. Well, wheter it would turn out into something time would have to learn.

"Okay, so he's not your boyfriend, but that doesn't change the fact that your work suffers under your relationship with him. As you are going now you are just a burden to this team." He paused for a moment while Eva was wondering where this was going. "But luckily for you I've found a way for you to stay useful. And when you do this you'll be able to spen even more time with your (cough) friend (cough)"

_Get to the point already!_ Eva thought.

"I'm sure you haven't missed that Steven has decided not to race on Alwas anymore, right?" eva nodded. "Well, since you're the only one here who also knows how to fly a star-racer you are here by the new pilot. You herebye also don't have to help anymore with repairs on the Star and you'll get paid more. Well that was about it. Goodbye." And mr. Hovius littarely pushed Eva out off his office before she could say something back.

"But sir…" Eva said just as the door closed. "Talk about beeing rude."

"Hey Eva! Got a lecture? Are you now forbidden to see that prince again?" Max said from downstairs. And was it just her or did that last comment sound hopeful?

"Yeah got a lecture alright but NO, I don't have to stop seeing Aikka, and I've been promoted to pilot cause Steven doesn't want to race anymore." She said to the mechanics who all looked up. "O yeah and Max, you don't have to sound so hopeful." She added before walking of to Maera, who was also below watching the mechanics.

"So I gues we'll have to repair this by ourselfs then?" Bill said.

"O don't worry, I'll help you as soon as I bring you" she indicated to Maera, "to bed."

"Do I have to go already?" Maera said, puting up a pouding face.

"Yep, now come on." Eva awnsered and picked the little girl up and caried her to her room. Once she was in her payama's and in bed she said; "Now go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a brand new day. Perhaps after the race I can teach you how to pilot a star-racer."

"Really?" Maera said, eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"Sure, but you'll have to go to sleep now."

"Okay, but mommy. I was wondering: can I have a little brother? I would really like to have one." Maera asked.

"Well sweety, getting a little brother is not that easy. You see, babies don't fall out of the sky." Eva awsered turning slightly red.

"But then, where do babies come from then?" Maera said. She didn't understand; why couldn't she have a little brother to play with?

"Um…" Eva started, getting red. "Well, you get children when um. two people are very close together." Eva so did not want to explain this to her way too young daughter.

"Okay, but I kinda have another question; Who is now the boss of the world?"

"Well, everyone is a little bit the boss of the world." Eva awsered glad to get to an other subject than where babies come from.

"But George said that there was this man in America who was fighting with people from another world." Maera said. Obviously she was talking about the Crog war.

"Well that's because he thaught that that was the best thing to do for everyone."

"And mommy, you are going to pilot again right? Against other worlds to right? But why did you stop at first than?" Maera asked.

"That was because of you sweety. You remember when I told you why grandmother died right? Well, I didn't want you to have go trew the same childhood as I."

"But mommy, why do people die?"

"Well, they just do. There isn't really reason for that. But hey, you don't have to worry, you're not gonna die for a very long time and I'm not planning on going any time soon either. But you really should be going to sleep now, you know. "

"Okay, but only if I can ask one more thing."

"Well, what is that?"

"Are you going to marry Aikka?" At this question Eva turned even redder than she already was. "Cause you said that when two people really like eachother than they get married, right?"

"Um... yeah, I gues I said that but you see, I really like Aikka but I only know him for three days now. You don not get married after you've known a person for three days." Eva said totally imbarresed.

"Why not?"

"Well, thats because… You know it's really time for you to go to bed now. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to fly!"

"Okay then, goodnight mommy."

"Sweet dreams sweety." Eva said while walking back to the crew. _Was I also that curious when I was as old as her? _

"You guys need a hand?"

"Nop, we're just done. Geez, how long does it take to bring someone to bed? It took you almost an houre" Max said irritated. Now that Eva was going to be a pilot it ment that he had even less time to spend with her. Up till now they at least always had worked together, that was then almost all the time they spend together since she spend almost all of her free time with that stupid Nourasian. _I have to get rid of that idiotic prince sometime soon _he thought

"It takes pretty long when the one you are bringing to bed starts to ask questions like; Where do babies come from?" Eva said. _What's his problem?_ She thought.

"Well, we're all done for today, gues we can do a little sight seeing." George, who was trying to cheer Max up said. He knew all to well that Max had a thing for Eva and that he so did not like it that she was spending so much time with the Nourasian. Personaly he thaught it was fine, he had nothing against aliens and he just wanted Eva to be happy but he was kinda worried about Max. He didn't know why, but he always had the feeling that Max was one person you do not want to meet in a dark aly at night. _Espesiacly_ when he's mad.

"You go ahead sight seeing, I'm going to buy somne souvenirs for my neighbours. See you all later!" Eva said and ran off. _Maybe, I'll run in to Aikka_. She tought

* * *

A.N. Well that was it. Extra long for once. Hope you like it 


	13. Happily ever after?

"Well, that went well." Aikka said sarcasticaly. He had just told his parents that he had a daughter. Let's just say his father was not _that_ happy about it. Sure he was just as happy as his wife that Eva was still alive but that Aikka had a daughter while he wasn't even bonded yet…that just caused a lot of political turmoil and the question wether this child was now after Aikka the true heir to the throne. His mother on the other hand couldn't wait to see her grand-child. The fact that she now was a grand-mother had made her _very_ happy.

"Well, I must say that you could have suspected it." Canaan awnsered. "You knew it would be trouble."

"You were the one who told me to tell my parents!" Aikka said, quite offended that his teacher was putting all the blame on him.

"I thaught it would be the best not to just show up with a family on the palace door when we return. At least now your father has some time to prepare."

"O well, I gues you're right. I'm gonna go into town, see if I can clear my head."Aikka said and he walked away from his teacher. He so did not needed a lecture now. And who knew? Maybe he'd see Eva in town.

While he was just walking around he suddenly ran into Satis.

"Good afternoon Satis." Prince Aikka said with a bow.

"Finnaly I've found you. I've been looking all over for you, you know that? You see I've figured out the Eva case."

"Eva case?"

"Yes, yes, her memory loss and all and why she didn't die the moment you spoke to her." Satis replied

"O and um... why is that so important then? Couldn't you just have waited for me at my pit or just tell me after one of my races?" Aikka questioned.

"It is because I found a way to for her to get her memory back!" Satis said.

"What? How? Tell me, please!" Aikka said suddenly full of attention.

"Well, this may sound very cliché but you will have to kiss her, and not just an ordenary little kiss, but a real love kiss. You see, I and the Avatar have been going threw ancient files and finaly found the awser; She had to be kissed by her soul mate!" Satis said, happy that he had finaly been able to tell his big discovery.

"But how come you are so sure I'm her soul mate? I love her with all my heart and I would really want to spend the rest of life with her but how are you so sure she is my soul mate?" Aikka asked.

"That brings us back to my second question; Why didn't she die the moment you spoke to her? Because that should have happened if she met someone she had slept with." At this comment Aikka turned slightly pink, he still was a bit imbarrest that the little squid standing before him had made them … "The only awser to that question is; if that person is her soulmate, for the bond of two soulmates is even stronger than the power of the creators and the Avatar together. So that is why that ancient curse didn't work!" Satis said as if that explained everything.

"So all I have to do is kiss Eva and then we can live happily ever after?" Aikka asked a bit sarcaticily, everything just seemed a bit to good to be true.

"If I'm right than yes, you two will live happily ever after." Satis awsered. "But if you'll excuse me now, I have to give someone a very hard training. Goodbye!" And with that the little guy just dissapeared from the spot.

It took a while before Aikka really got what Satis had just said. But when he finaly got it he jumped into the air out of joy. He and Eva were going to live happily ever after, as they said it on earth. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

A.N. Well that was it already, short I know but I didn't really like this chapter that much. The next _is_ going to be cool to write **(warning little spoiler) **Aikka and Max are going to meet, and let's just say it isn't going to be a peacefull meeting.


	14. Night life

At the same time Aikka had his conversation with Satis the earth team (minus Mr. Hovius, Eva and Maera) decided to go into a bar to drink something. They had just walked around a bit and, lazy as they were, were tired already.

"You know, normally I'm not into these alien drinks but I have to admit; this squid stuff isn't that bad." George said. He had just drunk his fourth blue coulored drink and to his suprise, it tasted rather good. It also had a strange site taste to it, you could compare it with alcohol.

"Let's drink to that!" Steven said holding up his fith drink. He had also noticed that this drink kinda was the same as alcohol and he really, really, wanted to get drunk. Let's see his reasons for that; 1. He was stuck on an alien planet lightyears from earth. 2. He had just quit his job and had been replaced by a 20-year old. 3. He had absolutely no money left due to a lot of wild parties, houses, cars and stuff he had bought on earth and 4. He just liked this drink.

"Bottom's up!" Bil said and drunk his drink up in one breath.

Due to the fact that everyone was now slightly or competely drunk nobody noticed Max, who had also had a drink or two, walking outside very pissed of. For he had just seen someone who made his blood boil.

* * *

Aikka had been walking threw the town pretty fast since he was trying to find Eva. After he had been at their pit he had only found a strange older looking man who had told him with a big smile on his face Eva had gone to town. That man's face had been _really_ weird he just couldn't describe it.

After he had passed the bars he was walking to the shops. During his last stay on this planet he had found out a few short-cuts and luckily he knew one to the stores. Although it took him threw one of the more deserted parts of town it saved him at least ten (earth) minutes.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him who were coming closer at a high pace.

"I've been looking for you, Prince." A voice behind him said. It was not hard to hear that whoever was the owner of the voice was very pissed of and also a bit drunk.

"O. And how have I owned this honor?" Aikka said. He hoped that be being polite this man might calm down.

"Stay away from Eva! She's mine!" Max growled. He truly truly hated this prince.

"You know, I think she has the right to choose herself." Aikka growled back. He didn't know how, but these earth boys always seemed to really piss him of.

"Why don't we dicide this the old way?" The guy said and he suddenly pulled out a pocket-knife. Aikka reached for his nifes but suddenly descovered that they weren't there. _Idiot! Why of all times do you forget to bring your nifes now!_

Suddenly the guy(Max) jumped forward and cut Aikka in the arm. Taken off gard it took Aikka a few seconds to counter react. He leeped back a little and prepared for an attack.

_I have to watch out for that nife._ he thought

But now was his turn to attack. He sped forward avoided a slice from Max's nife and hit the guy so hard in the stumach that he litaraly flew away a couple of meters.

"This match is over." Aikka stated and turned around. He didn't want to fight, he hated fighting. The fact that he was bleeding also contributed to his walking away.

* * *

"Lucklily the stores here are open almost 24/7." Eva stated. She had just bought some souvenirs for her neighbours and was now on her way back to her pit.

But suddenly she got the shock of her life, on the end of the street she saw Aikka. And eventhough she was pretty far away and the only light came from the houses in that street it wasn't hard to see that he was bleeding on his arm.

"AIKKA!" She screamed and ran towards him.

Aikka looked up when he heard his name and saw Eva running pretty fast towards him. Within two seconds she was besides him.

"Aikka! What happened to you? Why are you bleeding?" Eva asked, her voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing really. Someone just cut me with a knife." Aikka said, he didn't want Eva to worry about him.

"This does not look like nothing to me." Eva said, inspecting the wound. It was a nasty cut, but it would probably heel in a few days.

"Here." She said and she got a handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapped it around the princes arm. "That should stop the bleeding."

"Th-thank you." Aikka managed to say. He liked having Eva so close to him. Their faces were at most three inches apart and he could hardly suppres the feeling to kiss her right there. But he knew that it wouldn't be a true love kiss, since Eva didn't knew yet that she loved him. So he did the next best thing.

"Would you like me to walk you home? It's kinda late." He said nodding with his head to the starry sky above.

"Well okay." Eva said. Normally she would have never exepted but she liked being with Aikka.

During their walk back to the pit Eva told Aikka about Maera, the fact that she was now the new pilot and just things about her life. In return Aikka told her about his life as future heir to the throne of Nourasia. They both walked very slow in order to spend as much time together as they could but in the end they finaly came to the pit.

"Thank you, for walking me back." Eva said, a bit blushing.

"The pleasure was all mine." Aikka said with a bow. "I'm looking forward in seeing you again, and good luck on your next race."

"You too." Eva awsered. As he turned away she suddenly got a pretty wiled idea.

"Aikka?" Aikka heard her say and suddenly there were two lips pressed against his. Eventhough he was supprised at first he quiqly started to kiss her back. After a few minutes they parted. Both blushing madly.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Eva said and quiqly ran inside leeving a confused Aikka.

Although he was very happy about his kiss with Eva he also was pretty sad. _Why hasn't she got her memory back? Satis said that that would happen if we were soul-mates. And I'm pretty sure that was a true-love kiss. Perhaps we never were ment to be together. Perhaps we are not soulmates._ He thought deeply saddened

* * *

From inside the pit mr. Hovius had watched the whole kiss. "Just friends, eh?" He mumbled with a shile on hsi face.

* * *

A.N. Finally I made them kiss, personally I thought it was about ime too. Well I hope you all like. 


	15. memories

"Can you inlighten me to where you have been?" Canaan asked Aikka who just came into the pit.

"Not now Canaan." Prince Aikka said tired. The discovery that Eva wasn't his soulmate had left him extremely depressed, he just wanted to go to bed and never get out of it.

"My prince, is something wrong?" Canaan asked worried. He hadn't seen Aikka this depressed since eva died.

"Everything."Aikka said before dissapearing into his room.

He laid down on the bed and just stared at the cealing. He had been so happy when Satis had told him that he and Eva were soul-mates and now…

"Guess not all fairy tales have a happy ending" he said to himself and he continued to stare at the seeling. About ten minutes later he started to see a golden spot on the ceeling_. I need to stop this staring or else I'll start to see more things_ he thought. But inspite his thoughts he kept staring at the cealing and to his supprise saw that the golden dot had started to grow. _Okay, it's official now, I'm beginning to get insane!_

"Yo princy!" The golden dot on the cealing had turned in a blink of an eye into the Avatar who was now floating against the cealing. Aikka who was very supprised to see the Avatar floating two meeters above him fell from his bed in supprise.

"Forgive me, but if I may ask; What are you doing in my room floating above my bed?" Aikka asked a bit freaked out that the Avatar was in his room and that he littaraly had fallen of his bed.

"Well I sensed that you and that earth girl-"

"Eva" Aikka interrupted.

"Yeah wel her, that you two kissed. So I kinda wanted to ask you; how was it?"

"Excuse me?" Aikk asked. He thought he might had misunderstood the new Avatar.

"Well you wouldn't say it, but you see, I haven't actually kissed an earth-girl yet and I was wondering how good a kissers they were. And since you _soul-mate_" He said that very slimy "is an earth-girl I thought I'd ask you."

"She's not my soul-mate, if she was, she would have gotten her memory back, but she didn't" Aikka said tiredly. He so not wanted to tell the avatar how earth-girls kiss. _Why the heck does he even wants to know that?_ Aikka wondered.

"You're not very bright are you?" The Avatar said and Aikka looked guite offended by his rudeness. "O well, I guess I should explain it to you. You see, memories are a pretty big part of your personality. Your memories make you who you are. You follow me so far?" The Avatar asked and Aikka nodded irritated. He was actually beeing treated as a child of five and even when he had had that age he had hated it.

"Now since memories are such a big part of your memory it will take som time to regain them when you lose them. Mostly the time that it takes for getting them back is pretty painful but how long it will take to get them back is different with each species" The Avatar said.

"How long exactly will it take for her to get it back?" Aikka askedsuddenly worried for Eva's wellfare.

"Pretty long with humans I think, let's see" The Avatar scratched his head "The prosess begins about an hour after the kiss then it will be with humans... about an hour per day so that will make it-" But Aikka never heard how long it exactly would take due to the fact that he had sprinted out of his room towards the earth-pit. Fully intending to help Eva wherever he could as long as she was suffering by getting her memories back.

"I'm comming Eva" He wispered and started to run even harder to the earth pit while the sun was slowly comming above the water.

* * *

Yeah short again but I hope you all liked. Little preview: Maera gets to know her fathers and mother's secret 


	16. shocks

"Mommy? Mommy? Wake up! Mommy!" Maera, who was standing besides her mother's bed, almost screamed. She was scared, very scared. Although it was early she had decided to wake her mother up since she had prommised to take her for a ride in the star. _(A.N. it's about 4 a.m. here) _But her mother wasn't waking up, infact by the look of her face she could tell that her mother was in pain, a lot off pain.

"Mommy? What's wrong? Wake up please." Maera now almost whispered as tears started to fall down her face. She didn't know much about death but she she was afraid her mother, the only one who she cared about. was now dying.

* * *

"Damn it!" Aikka said by the look of the closed door of the earth-team pit. But suddenly he heard soft crying. It was a cry he had heard before, although it was now softer and with more worry drenched in it. It was the cry of the little girl, his little girl, his daughter. He looked at the pit to find out from where the sound ws comming from. He soon saw a little open window on the second floor and with one great jump he was on the roof. Within two seconds he was inside the room.

Little Maera got the shock of her life when suddenly the Nourasian, Aikka, was suddenly right infront of her.

"There is something wrong with mommy." She said, a bit unneasesary, since it was quit obvious that Eva was in great pain. Maera knew she could trust this prince Aikka since her mommy also trusted him, and mommy was never wrong.

"I know what's wrong with her and I might know a way to reduce the pain but you will have to trust me okay?"Aikka said, getting down to his knees so he was face to face with Maera. "You see, we need to go to my pit for that."

"But the outside door won't open and mr. Hovius is the only one who has the keys to that door. Stragely enough he and everyone else is still asleep, except for Max, he isn't here."

"Well, if we can't go trough the door then the only option left is to use the window." Aikka said with a soft smile on his face. Although he was very worried about Eva he could help but like the little girl in front of him. She was so... like Eva.

"B-B-B-But that's really high. And mommy sais I can't go to the roof, she sais it is too dangerous." Maera said, a bit scared by the idea that Aikka actually proposed to climb out of the window.

"Don't worry, I'll cary Eva and you can sit on my back. The only thing you have to do then is hold on tight." He said.

"O-O-Okay." Maera awsered and they quiqly did as Aikka said. In no time Eva was in Aikka's arms, still looking as if she was beeing tortured and Maera was on Aikka's back, holding on tightly. A bit too tightly for Aikka's taste since due to the grip of the little girl he could barrely breath.

"Here we go." Aikka said and he jumped of the roof. He landed agile on his feet and immedeatly ran towards his pit.

When he got there he ran without a word to his room (with Maera still on his back) and laid Eva down in his bed.

"Will you do me a favor?"Aikka asked Maera. "Please look carefully after your mother, I'm going to get some herbs which might ease the pain."

"S-S-Sure." Maera responded. Although they were no longer on top of a roof she was still a bit shacken up by everything that had happened.

About five minuts later the prince returned with the herbs. He had decided to let his teacher sleep for two reasons 1. Canaan was not really a morning person and since it was now half four it was best not to wake him. And 2. He wanted to be alown with his little family. Watching over Eva and explaining everything to Maera was going to be hard enough without Canaan interrupting all the time.

After he had put some of the herbs on Eva's head, chest and belly he said some spells and Eva's face softened.

Maera let out a little sigh of releave. "But what was wrong with mommy? Why was she in so much pain? She is going to be fine, right?" Maera asked.

"Well one thing I know for sure; if all goes well Eva is going to be better than fine." Aikka awsered with a smile. "And for what is happening to her: You know that you mother is missing a part of her memory right?" Aikka asked and Maera nodded.

"She said that in that time she must have met my father since she doesn't know who it is." Maera awsered

"Well you see, Eva is getting those memories back right now. But, unfortunatly, that hurts her a lot. These herbs, with some of my own magic should be able to suppress that pain a little."

"That's good." Maera stated. But suddenly a question popped up in her little mind. "How do you know all this actualy?" she asked.

"Well, you see, how do I put this? Well, um, in that gap in your mother's memory she and I met and well, fell in love. Lately I found out that she and I were soul-mates and that I could give her her memories back by kissing her, so I did. But I didn't expect her to suffer so much by getting them back." He said sadly looking at his beautiful Eva.

"But if you and mommy met then you are..." Maera trailed of and her eyes widened. Mommy had told her almost a million times that in that part of her memory she must have met Maera's father and fallen in love with him. But now this Nourasian was saying that he and her mother had fallen in love with eachother, so that would make him…

"Yes Maera, I'm your father." Aikka stated.

* * *

A.N. Well here you all go. This chapter is a decent leighnt and I even like the contents, I hope you all too. Well anyway, were getting closer to the end off the story, I'll wright at most 3 more chapters. So enjoy it while you can! 


	17. Father and daughter

"You're not my father!" She said crying, ears pirked up. She was so confused, for since two years she was confident her father was dead. "My father is dead!

* * *

_It was late in the afternoon. Maera had been playing in the backyard of her neighbours. She was staying there for the week since her mother was off to some kind of tournament and she couldn't bring Maera along._

_Since it was so warm she decided to go inside to ask missis Fecher if she could get an ice-cream. But when she got inside the house, she heard missis fecher and her best friends talking at the kitchen table._

_"I'm so proud of Eva. She has had such a difficult childhood, but still she manages to rase her daughter all on her own." A voice said._

_"Well maybe she doesn't have to rase Maera all on her own, perhaps her father will one day come for both off them." Another voice said._

_"I Don't really think that's gonna happen." The first voice said._

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, Maera is part Nourasian so her father has to be a Nourasian since her mother is full-blood human." A new voice said._

_"Yes, but I don't get the point."_

_"Well Nourasians are all about honour and peace and loyalty and all, so I don't think that Maera's father would have just let Eva go after they had ... made Maera" The second voice said after a little pauze. "That's why the only reason I can think of is that this Nourasian must have died or something like that."_

* * *

This Nourasian couldn't be her father. Missis Fecher and her friends were right. Her father was dead. Her father would never had left her and her mother. It just couldn't be. 

"Maera, I know this must be quite a shock to you but the fact is that I am your father." Aikka said sadly after the young girls outburst. He had pictured his reunion with Eva and his daughter a little different. For in his mind his love was not almost dying and his daughter not crying and shouting.

Maera could hear by his voice that this man infront of her was infact speaking the truth which brought her to a question.

"If you are my father, why did you leave us? Why did you leave us on our own? We were all alone!" The little five-year old said, rather angrily. Eventhough she and her mother never really were alone, she had always sensed that here mother was a bit lonely, even when she was with a lot off people. She never really showed it, never spoke of it, but the little girl could sense it.

"That is because I thought your mother, Eva was dead." He said, turning his head on Eva, who was still peacefully laying on his bed.

Maera's earswent back to normal. She hadn't expected this awnser.

"A few years ago, just before you were born, this race was held. Your mother and I competed in it. We started as friends but not long after that we fell in love. Since we were from different teams we couldn't be together and I was even forced to attack her." Aikka's ears dropped with this last, sad statement.

"You attacked mommy?" Maera asked upset. "Why?"

"I had no choice."Aikka continued sadly. "You've heard off the crogs?" Maera nodded. "Well, they had captured my parents and threatened to kill them if I didn't cooporated." He said and turned back to Eva. "Your mother ofcourse find out and I don't know how she pulled it off, but somehow she managed to got earth to help free Nourasia from the Crogs. We could finaly be together, but the HE showed up." Aikka said bittaraly

"Who?"Maera asked.

"Canaletto. He was about 20.000 years ago the avatar. He wanted to distroy your mother because she was a Caelumus, it takes kinda long to explain that, I'll do that later okay?"He added with a wink. "My teacher; Canaan, Satis, Cross and I went out to rescue her but we all got nocked out. Your mother sacrificed herself to safe us all, the intire galaxy infact. Everyone, me included, thought she was dead. I even held her dead body in my arms. Just after I asked her to bond with me, she got killed."

"What's to bond?" Maera asked.

"It's kinda the same as what you on earth would call mariage." Aikka said a bit more happy that before. He was glad his daughter wasn't scared or mad anymore but just curious about all what had happened.

"But if mommy died, how come she is still alive?" Maera, now completely confused asked.

"Well you see, there are nine very old beeings who controll, together with the Avatar, the universe. These creatures decided that your mother deserved to live so they brought her back to live, but erased everything that happened during the race from her memory. Even our love." This last thing he sad a bit softer, but that didn't keep Maera from hearing it (hey what do you want with such huge ears?)

"I don't think mommy really forgot about you and her. She just couldn't remember. There's a difference. For when mommy saw you again she immedeatly fell in love with you again." She said with a huge smile.

"Are you sure you are five? You sound as if you have lived at least a hundred years." Aikka said with a smile. He was very proud of his daughter, she was so wise, and she was still so young! Geez, Eva must be a really good mother.

"But what is happening to mommy now? Why was she acting so weird?" Maera asked again.

"Well as I said before, she is getting her memory back and unfortunatly that is kinda painfull. But don't worry, I don't think it will take very long." Aikka said. He wanted to comfort Maera, she looked so worried about her mother.

"Okay." Maera said and suddenly without warning she climbed on Aikka lap and just sat there against her father.

"So after mommy gets her memory back, will you two bond and live happily ever after?"

"If everything goes well, we will." Aikka said, happy to see his daughter was also a bit like him. "O yes," He suddenly said. "Have I told you that you are actually a princess to an intire planet?"

"I am?" Maera asked with a huge smile. Like almost every five-year old girl she dreamed of beeing a princess and now she actually was one? Cool!

"Yes you are. Well now that almost everything is explained all that is left to do for us is to wait for your mother to wake up." He said and both looked at Eva.

* * *

A.N. Well I uploaded. I hope everyone liked it, for we are getting closer to the end of the story. The next chapter will probably be the last! (I might write a little sequel about how their lives became after this, but it will probably be a oneshot, if I even write one) Well for now you'll just have to live with this 


	18. the end

"My lords, you must get some rest. It has been almost 21 houres since you've brought her here and she still hasn't woke up. Please, I'll watch over her for a while, while you two get some rest." Canaan, who had become really worried by his pupil's behaviour said. It was true, both father and daughter refused to leave her side.

"Maera, Canaan is right. You should get some rest. You are far to young for this."Aikka, ignoring the fact that Canaan had actually been speaking to him, said.

"Hm." Maera said sniffing. She was damn well aware that Canaan had actually been speaking to Aikka. "That's not fare. That old man was talking to you too. I'm not gonna go sleeping till mommy wakes up. You can not make me." Maera said.

"My lady!" Canaan, who was a little bit offended by Maera cause she refured to him as an old man, said. "Your father has all right to send you to bed. I can only advice him to go to bed since he is the next rightfull ruler and I'm not his father. You on the other hand can be send to bed by your father. That's how it works!" Canaan, a little ticked of, said

"Canaan, your arguing with a five year old." Aikka suddenly said. Although it was very commical to see, he was growing tired of his teacher's and daughter's behaviour. But who could blame him? He hadn't slept for more then 30 houres!

Because they were so consumed in their little argument, none of them noticed Eva was waking up.

"Um, Hi." Eva said, not really knowing what else she should say.

"Eva!"

"Mommy!"

"My lady!" (A.N. In case you were wondering why Canaan has become a bit more formal, On Nourasia you are way more respected when you have a family. Escpecialy women who have given birth to a child get way more respect. Also, Canaan thinks very highly of Eva because she manage to raise a small child all on her own.)

"You're awake mommy! I was so worried! You looked as if you had pain. Are you okay now mommy?" Maera said while jumping from her father's lap into her mother's arms.

"Yes, I'm okay now sweety. Sorry I worried you." Eva said while stroking her daughter's hair.

"Eva." Aikka said rather weakly. He was so releaved she was finaly awake, but he was also a bit scared, scared that she might not have her intire memory back.

By the sound of her name Eva turned to Aikka.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, I forgot about you."

"Don't be!" Aikka said while jumping up. "It wasn't your fault to begin with! I should have protected you! I should have-" But he was cut of as Eva placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't appologise okay? It doesn't look good on you." She said teasing. "And one more thing;"

"What?" Aikka asked, he had absolutely no clue on what was going on.

"The awnser is yes." And with that Aikka's face lit up, he immedeatly knew she was refurring to the last thing he had said to her before she had lost her memory. The one thing he wanted the most to get this awnser. The question was; Will you marry me?

"We should go." Canaan said to Maera and took the little girl by the hand.

"Why? Why can't I stay with mommy and daddy?" She asked.

"This is not for children's eyes." Canaan said and as quiqly as he could he took her in another room where she could sleep.

Canaan was right about what was going on between Aikka and Eva was definatly NOT for children's eyes. Let's just say Aikka had to wait for sleep a little longer and Maera would get a little brother 11 months after that.

This was actually a very good thing because after Eva had told the still slightly drunk team she was not racing anymore and was going of to Nourasia, the court there had decided that Maera would not be able to inheir the throne one day.

Aikka too didn't complete the race of Oban since he had missed his match while watching over Eva. Luckily for them there were no seveir concequenses and their lives as parents and heirs to the throne could begin.

A.N. That was the stroy everyone! I hope you all have liked it!


	19. dedication

**I would like to dedicate this story to my mother**

**Thank you mom, for always beeing there for me,**

**I never knew how important you really are to me until I was afraid I might lose you**

**I've never been so glad you are alive**

**I hope you never become that sick again**

**Thank you mom, that you ar here**


End file.
